The potion
by Radio McArbiter
Summary: A downside of being magicians is the unexpected magical events that might happen to you. An attempt at writing a better humor fic. A one shot for now.


**Heh, a little random idea that popped upwhile I was having a conversation with Nekokuro. I simply developed it along it's merry way and here we go!**

**This is probably another writing gauge of my capabilities. So your reviews will be immensely helpful!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Gensokyo. The sun was shining, the grass was green and a pair of birds flew leisurely across the sky, carefree and easy. All was normal in the world. Wait, what's that pink blur approaching the birds...

_NOM!_

...scratch that, the sun was shining, the grass was green and the birds somehow just ate that pink blur. Again, all was normal with the world. Don't question it.

As we shift away from the impossible eating of gensokyo standards, we find a lovely pair of magicians were having their standard work together session.

_Kaboom!_

Complete with explosive regents.

The resounding splash of liquid was blocked by a little blond doll carrying a well decorated shield. The metal sizzled under the liquid as it started to warp. With a flick of experienced hands, the doll carried the quickly deforming metal shield to a bin, full of other warped metal shields, and disposed of it. The shield folded like putty when it struck the other putty like metal shields.

"Experiment failure again. Cause of failure, Marisa added cesium on purpose." Alice Margatroid noted down in a book as she sent off shanghai to get another shield. Dressed in a simple white blue dress with a red hairband in her blond hair, she retained an air of elegance that was completely the opposite of her counterpart. She gave an accusing glare to her fellow experimenter as she closes the book.

Marisa Kirisame smiled awkwardly back at the youkai magician. Decked in standard black white witch attire, the human magician was unmistakeable to anyone of Gensokyo and a terror to meet during incidents. Many a youkai have fallen to her signature spell and many more tremble at the very mention of it. Having an air of tomboyish clout, she was everything her accuser was not.

"Sorry bout that. Okuu gave me that and I wanted to see what happens ze." She apologized as she cleared yet another ruined potion.

Alice gave the information a curious eyebrow raise. "The nuclear hell raven? What were you doing in the underground anyway?"

"Mushroom collecting ze! That new reactor is spawning some really weird mushrooms and I figured they could have special properties. I bumped into miss walking sun and she gave me something she found in the reactor. Who knew that it was cesium?" She laughed as she gathered the next batch of material for the potion.

Alice chose to keep quiet as she tried to wrap her head around why anyone would accept a mysterious byproduct of a nuclear reactor. After giving up the argument, she simply decided to leave the brainless idea to something only the reckless human in front of her would do. Same as the idea to go mushroom hunting next to a nuclear reactor.

"Fine. Just don't add any more mysterious ingredients anymore. We don't know what this potion needs." She finally answered. She had found a potion that apparently allowed for temporary body swapping but by some mistake, she had managed to smudge one of the ingredient. So now they were trying out different possible ingredients until they could find the right one. Luckily, she had managed to narrow down the likely suspects to a couple of regents and they were now testing to find out with one was correct. Cue Marisa with weird ingredients and they were making good progress albert rather explosively.

"Right!" Marisa quipped as she rushed to hide the dangerously glowing green mushroom from the eyes of the doll master under her hat. This particular one was picked up from right underneath the reactor and she was extremely curious to see what special effects it could do but it would be a bad idea to try it right now.

Alice looked into the next batch of ingredients. "Right. This should be the last one. If we can't get this to work, we'll call it a day." She announced as she started mixing the ingredients again. Marisa on the other hand took the chance to 'borrow' another one of Alice's magical tomes. Slipping away to the next room, she found a tome with a rather interesting doll sign on it. She grinned widely as her hand got to work.

But soon as her hand lifted the tome off the shelf, a flash of movement outside the window made her stop.

Pow!

"Grah!"

Alice halted what she was doing and sauntered her way to the scene. Walking to the room. She spotted Marisa lying on the floor, a tome by her side and her hands clutching her forehead where a cleanly smoking danmaku burn peeked through her fingers. Glancing to the window, she saw a bullet casing standing on the open window and in the forest ahead, a flash of a tengu's Tokin as it disappeared into the trees.

"Hmm, seems someone dislikes your borrowing habit." She said, her voice laden with amusement as she picked up the tome and returned it back to it's proper place.

"Owwwwww~" Was the answer as Marisa rolled around in pain. Looking at her fellow magician with tears in her eyes, Marisa pulled off her best hurt expression.

"Alice, please?" She sniffled as she slowly got to her feet. Alice quickly turned away as she tried to hide her blush. When Marisa did her hurt expressions, she could have even the most manly of men feel for her. To avoid letting the human see her reaction, she quickly left the room, sending Hourai to give the human a vial of healing salve. She had a potion to create.

She was almost done when Marisa finally returned. The human seem all the dumber to what happened, happily helping her finish up the final touches to the potion. Her borrowing adept eyes spotted the telltale sinking of the apron and she knew what was the cause of the human's happiness.

With a simple order, Hourai flew off to grab her razor blade. It would be of use before long.

Really, one day she was going to borrow something really stupid and unleash a body eating monster into Gensokyo. And then that body eating monster would find a super powered youkai and Gensokyo would be in chaos again. And it would all Marisa's fault.

With the last addition of a powdered mushroom provided by yours truly, the potion was theoretically complete. The two magicians stared at the gently bubbling clear liquid.

"So...who do we test this one ze?" Marisa asked as she reach for two vials. Alice sighed as she signaled Hourai to appear.

"Well, there's only two of us here so we know who goes where. I will need a strand of your hair." She said as Hourai carefully cut off a strand of hers. Marisa simply picked out hers with a wince, leaving it in the vial.

Hourai took the two glass vials and flew at attention, awaiting instructions. Alice turned to the human magician and affixed her with a glare.

"A small dosage, enough for a few seconds. No more." She instructed fiercely. The prospect of Marisa running amok in her body was mortifying to her.

The human magician backed down. "You're no fun ze." She complained as she took her vial with Alicefied potion. Once they both had taken their vials, they looked at each other. Then, in an unseen signal, they both downed the potion.

And immediately stumbled. Grabbing the closest solid surface, they looked at each other.

"Wow ze." Marisa in Alice's body said. Then again they both stumbled.

"Right, so we know that this one is the right combination." Alice in Alice's body said as she picked herself up. Reaching for the book again, she noted down the experiment success and the time to happened.

Marisa stuck out her tongue as she tried to get rid of the taste of the potion. "Bleh. Reminds me of the time I used fairy tears. That energy potion was the wierdest thing I ever tasted ze."

The very words of what she said made Alice pause. "Fairy tears?" She asked as she looked at Marisa's continued attempt at getting rid of taste.

"Yea, fairy tears." Marisa answered, sounding like as if it would the most natural thing in the world.

"Right..." The youkai magician finally answered as she returned back to the recording down her entry. Best not to venture.

Marisa looked into the potion, it's content still gently bubbling. Thinking about it, she had an idea.

"Hey Alice?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmmmm?"

"You are gonna throw away this potion right?"

"Why yes, we already accomplished what we needed. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since you are gonna throw away this potion anyway, can I use it to test out a new mushroom I found?" Marisa asked as she took out the still dangerously glowing green mushroom from her hat.

Alice's head snapped up at the sight. "No."

Marisa pulled out her most pleading expression. "Please?"

Alice groaned. "No. First off, that thing you are holding in your hands is very likely extremely radioactive. Secondly, we don't know what's is going to happen when it touch the potions. It could explode for all we know. Thirdly, if my house becomes a radioactive wasteland, you are getting me a new house."

"Fine ze!" Marisa nonchantantly answered. With a smile, she placed the mushroom into the potion.

"Ma. Ri. Sa." Alice growled as an army of dolls appeared around her.

Marisa backed away. "See, nothing happened ze." She panickedly said as she backed away from the doll master and her dolls of doom.

And then the pot of potion suddenly lit up with a violent screech.

"You idiot!" Alice yelled as she grabbed a nearby spell book placed there for this exact circumstance. Flipping to her wanted page, she started to gather energy in her hands. Then with a burst of power, she fired off the Dispel at the pot of screeching potion.

However, instead of stopping what ever is going on in the pot, the spell simply dissipated against liquid. Cursing, Alice began charging a stronger Dispel when Marisa suddenly stepped in front of her.

"I'll vaporize it in one shot!" Marisa yelled as her signature weapon and spell started to charge.

"You do realize at we are still in my house right?"Alice yelled just as Marisa's spell reached maximum power. With a maniac grin, Marisa yelled out her favorite spell.

"Master Spark!"

* * *

Sometime later

Marisa coughed as she picked herself up from the pile of wood that has landed on her. With a sigh of happiness, she got herself onto two feet.

"Never get old ze." She said to herself as she surveyed the effects of the master spark. It had literally blown a hole in the wall of the house and collapsed part of the building. Alice lay on the ground in front of her, apparently unconsious.

"Heh, I guess you will be staying with me again Alice." She noted as she looked at the youkai lying on the floor.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alice's voice woozily spoke from extremely close to her.

Eh?

Marisa jumped as she tried to find the source of the phantom voice. But she was the only person apparently awake as she looked around. Then when she thought she had gone insane, the voice came again.

"Marisa?" Alice's voice asked again, very close to her. Marisa looked on around her when she realized that her braid was floating sleepily instead of hanging.

"Marisa, why are you so close to me?" Alice's voice emanated from the braid as it turned to face her. Marisa could only looked at her now apparently Alice-possessed hair with a face full of dumbfounded shock.

Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh?

* * *

**So how was it? I gonna one shot this for now. Maybe I will multichapter it sometime later.**


End file.
